Soundwave (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Soundwave the Decepticon communications officer and one of Megatron's staunchest supporters, doesn't just master the frequencies that carry information across our planet, he revels in them. Stationed high in the upper atmosphere and capable of processing millions of data streams at once, he is fully capable of taking over communications on a planetary scale. Whether he uses this to direct civilization or destroy it remains to be seen. Soundwave has three extremely powerful weapons, his spread of Sonic Cannons, Sonic Blast... and Megatron. If any Decepticon crosses him, he does not hesitate to send a full record of said Decepticon's failures to Megatron, almost certainly ensuring an untimely demise. His lofty position has made Starscream suspicious, so Soundwave has his minion Ravage keep an eye on the Air Commander if he gets out of hand. Soundwave is also nearly defenseless in space, as his devastating Sonic Cannons only work within the atmosphere. Biography Building the Megatron Clone After Starscream took leadership of the Decepticons, after Megatron was killed and the cube was destroyed. The Fallen orders Soundwave to build a clone of Megatron. after the clone brings back Starscream to the Nemesis, Starscream wakes up in the Nemesis. he ask if he's dead. Fallen tells him that he's not dead. Starscream ask's how he got into the Nemesis. Soundwave shows up and tell's him that he's alive because of the Fallen and "him", Starscream is surprised to see Soundwave alive and well. as he was thought to be dead, he also ask him what happened to his voice, Soundwave doesnt awnser the question about his voice, but he does tells him that he never died. he was alive all along. then Megatron shows up, Starscream is surprised to see him alive, but Soundwave tells him that its not Megatron. but a clone of him. Fallen tells him that he was built because they knew he would fail with his poor leadership. Megatron clone was built for until....Starcream ask until what. but Fallen tells him that he will soon find out. Megatron clone then tosses Blackarachnia, Ravage and Dinobot to the ground, Dinobot then see's Soundwave, happy that he was right, Soundwave didnt died. Starscream tells Dinobot that he's their true master. but Dinobot refuses to listen to Starscream, because he got them nearly killed, Ravage also sides with Soundwave. Blackarachnia does aswell, much to Starscream dissapointment, she reminds him that he tasked her to serve Soundwave, Fallen then decides its to start their new mission, for find the Energon source and their plan for revive "him". Searching for the Shard Soundwave was at Earth atmosphere when he found a satellite, He heard a conversation with Optimus Prime and Peter Burns, They revealed the locations of the Allspark shards and that one boy have the shards, Then he sent the Decepticons to search for the Allspark shards that the Autobots have, just in case they fail, Sideways then sends Brushguard and Death Stalker to hunt down the boy, However both plans failed and after the Decepticons attacked NEST and the Megatron clone was defeated, He remained attached to the satellite, He then uses it for hack thru a NEST security camera, And he sees the Megatron Clone alive and well but tied down, He then tells all the Decepticon forces about the Clone survival and sents some Decepticons on Earth to free Him, However Soundwave himself then goes to the mission and goes to free the Clone, after the Clone was freed, he erased Optimus's memories about the Fallen, the Primes, the Harvester and the Matrix, he then leaves NEST. later he witness Sam Witwicky being captured by Sector 7 and tells the Fallen about this, but Fallen tells him that Stasrcream used the shard for free him instead of using it on Megatron. Hunting the Relic Then Soundwave decides to do something which he doesnt reveal to Fallen, he sends Rumble after the Sector 7 vehicles, Rumble ask if he can steal the shard from the boy but Soundwaves tells him to forget the boy since Sector 7 have something that could lead them to the energon source. when Rumble found it he contacted Soundwave. Soundwave told this to Fallen who allowed him to command the next attack to Earth, and then he arrived to Earth and contacted the living Decepticons on Earth to prepare an attack to Hoover Dam, despite Sideways, Dead end and Bonecrusher were ready for the Mission only Overcast arrived to Hoover Dam and helped Soundwave. After Overcast blasted a wall Soundwave stole the relic and left, while leaving he spotted Optimus Prime alone and told the Megatron clone that he could attack him, later he told the Fallen that he's got the relic and while search a proper location for read the relic and if the Autobots shows up he already have an army ready on Mission city. Battle at Mission City He then spotted the other Autobots and got in their way but before Ratchet could attack Sideswipe decided to stay and fight him, as the other left. Sideswipe demanded to know Soundwave plans, all Soundwave could say it was the relic is his plans and blasted Sideswipe (who went flying far far away and landed near Optimus), Soundwave arrived to Mission city and blasted Bumblebee legs. Cyclonus asked if he could terminate Bumblebee but Soundwave refused, he then ordered his minions to attack, while trying to read the relic, Ratchet blasted it from his hands and landed on Sam Witwicky's hands. As Sam was running to a building for give it to a helicotper he chased him and landed near him and ordered him to hand over the relic and he will live as his pet but Sam refused thus Soundwave took the relic off Sam's hands. As Sam fell from the building the helicopter showed up and Soundwave blasted it. Optimus Prime saved Sam from his death and blasted the relic off Soundwave's hands, Soundwave decided to retreat until Sam declared that they give up and will hand over the relic to Soundwave but unknown to him it was all a trap and Optimus attacked him. They fought. Sideswipe tried to stab to Soundwave but Sideswipe didnt knew that his swords cannot stab Soundwave due to the type of metal over Soundwave body doesnt allow any swords to stab him. when Optimus decided to recharge his weapon to a 1 time use powerful blast Soundwave decides to shoot Optimus as well. But at that moment a laser showed up from the nowhere and was merged with the 2 misslies together which caused a big explosion, Soundwave was nonwhere to be found and was presumed dead, however his near dead body actually was launched to other location on the city. Before the humans could retrieve Soundwave's body, Ravage dragged Soundwave to a safe location where he woke up. Dissapointed that his plans failed, he orders Sideways, Dead End and Demolishor to go to Shanghai for find the Energon source there and tells Wheelie to find Sam Witwicky. Futher Actions Sideways gets the message, Sideways is surprised to see that Soundwave made it out alive from the battle. Soundwave then orders them him again to go to Shanghai, but just at that moment, the NEST Helicopter lands on California, Sideways spots them and descovers where Sam Witwicky lives, so he tells Sideways to put the mission on hold, cause he will try to capture the boy and get the shard himself, but not right now because Bumblebee and Moonracer are with him. Soundwave tells him that if he fails he will send Wheelie instead. Soundwave tells him that he will remain in hiding. a month later Sideways almost succeds but his plans are ruined by Bumblebee. Soundwave kept watching over Sideways for see how he failed. Soundwave meets up with Sideways, who survived, Soundwave tells him that since he failed, Operation: Shanghai begins now, but Sideways asks a break, Soundwave lets him to have a break, but in 1 month, Operation Shanghai begins. Soundwave while supervising the Humans in the satellite he came across SHIELD Network, remembering them he decided to hack them, but he came across another hacker whom he belivied was an Autobot, he tried to knock the hacker down, after an battle with the hacker he decided to install a virus to the hacker computer, but the hacker in turn installed a virus of her own to Soundwave, after catching the virus, Soundwave visor projected an image of My Little Pony G3 and a troll face as the MLP G3 theme song played, he swore revenge to the Autobots for this. He during the break sent multiple Decepticons to Texas, after the mission was another failure he reminded the Decepticons that the break is almost done. The Fallen's Revenge Reattaching himself with the satellite once more, he ordered Sideways, Dead End and Demolishor to begin their mission at Shanghai, which was a failure. after it failed he went to the Nemesis, shocking Starscream who thought he was killed at Mission city, Fallen however was not surprised to see him alive. Soundwave tells Fallen about the recent Mision at Shanghai, upsetting him as he the Harvester was not left in a city. but a desert. Soundwave offers to send other Decepticons to the deserts of Earth, but Fallen doesnt allow him, stating that "He" will lead them to it. and orders him to gather more info on the Autobots. Soundwave received a transmission from Wheelie, who was tailing Mikaela Banes, and instructed him to obtain a surviving shard of the AllSpark in her possession. He found a satellite transmitting a conversation between NEST and the United States military. Tapping into it with his tentacles to listen, Soundwave overheard Theodore Galloway mention the new storage location of the another shards of the AllSpark at Diego Garcia, the next day he ejected Ravage (who was equipped with Scalpel and the microcons comprising Reedman) to Diego Garcia to steal the shards. Once they had stolen the shards, they reunited with some Constructicons and managed to resurrect their leader, Barricade, Brawl and Frenzy. Soundwave remained in space, tapping into the satellite he had found. When Megatron decided to reveal the Transformers presence on Earth after killing Optimus Prime, Soundwave issued the mobilization order to the waiting troops on the Nemesis. As the Decepticons streaked toward Earth, Soundwave tracked down Ron and Judy Witwicky in Paris. He called Judy on her cellphone, demanding to know where Sam was, which the human dismissed as a crank call by a pervert. This allowed the Decepticons to track them down and capture them to use as bait for Sam. When the CIA discovered that Sam was in Egypt, Soundwave relayed the information to the Decepticons. Reuniting with Laserbeak After the Fallen was defeated and killed in Egypt, Soundwave asked Megatron and Starscream what happened, Starscream told him. then later he joined Megatron and Starscream for repairs, in where Scalpel repaired his vocal processors in his robot mode.later Soundwave goes to Mawnan, Cornwall, where he meets up with Laserbeak, Laserbeak greets him since they havent seen each other in a long time, Soundwave asks him about their humans contacts. Laserbeak informs him that some tried to betray them, so he silenced them. Laserbeak asks him what he missed, Soundwave informs him about the death of the Fallen and destruction of the Harvester, Laserbeak states he was aware of the invasion, but not of its aftermath. Laserbeak asks what's next, but Soundwave says its uncertain. but orders him to wait for futher orders. Laserbeak suggests that maybe some of the scattered Decepticons on the planet may have a plan, Soundwave tells him to explain what he meant with scattered, Laserbeak tells him that he came in contact with many Cybertronians over the years, he have no clue on they're up too but they were incorporated into the Humans mythology, Soundwave orders him to find them, but Laserbeak explains that while he came in contact with them, he doesnt know where they are. only luck will help them in finding them. sometime later he detected some Cybertronian activity in Sumatra, so he sent Laserbeak to investigate, the Decepticon Makeshift who was in Sumatra revealed to Laserbeak his plans to track down the Tesseract with a tracker for find the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone, but when the tracker didnt worked. Makeshift suggested to find Skyquake for help them, Laserbeak comes to the conclusion Skyquake is one of the Transformers he and Soundwave heard that were captive on earth, so he contacted Soundwave to send many Decepticons to Earth to explore every single base for find Skyquake, when one of the Decepticons finds him, he tells Soundwave to call off the search and send Makeshift & Laserbeak, when Skyquake is rescued they finds out that the key to get the tracker to work is within the Ex-Decepticon Brains, Soundwave detects Brains on the collage where Sam Witwicky attends. sending Starscream and other Decepticons to go after Brains there. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Megatron - Leader *Stasrcream - Ally *Megatron Clone - Ally, "Creation" *Blackrachnia - Minion *Ravage - Minion *Dinobot - Minion *Laserbeak - Minion *Rumble - Ally *Cyclonus - Ally *Overcast - Ally *Sideways - Ally *Makeshift - Ally Enemies *Optimus Prime *Sam Witwicky *Sideswipe *Skids *Mudflap *Skye Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Starscream'' - CountRamsely ***''Bumblebee'' - CountRamsely ***''Moonracer'' - CountRamsely **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - Nightslash12345 and CountRamsely **''Iron Man'' - CountRamsely **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''Hacker vs Hacker'' - Deady Assinassin **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - CountRamsely, Frank Welker **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Barricade24 Trivia *Soundwave have 2 set of voices In his robot mode he have a vocoded voice and while in Jet/Satellite mode he have his Movie non-vocoded voice, eagc7 confirmed that after he saw ROTF he thought that it would be cool if Soundwave had his G1 vocoded voice in robot mode while he had his Dr Claw Voice in Jet mode, So he decided to put that idea in the Stop Motion, He gave an explanation of why he have 2 sets of Voice, eagc7 said that Soundwave Vocal Prossecors Were damaged at some point in his Life, But the Decepticons are working in a way to repair it. Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' P2121430.JPG|Production Still ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-12-49-06.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-25-57-56.jpg Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Decepticons Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons Category:Iron Man Decepticons